Origins: Slenderman
by EvangelineAugustsna
Summary: Ever wonder how Slender man came to be? Well here's the story.
1. Chapter 1

_"Don't hurt me please…!"_

 _"Have mercy on my soul, you monster…"_

 _"Please! No! Get the fuck away from me!"_

 _"Wake up… Mr. Michaels… Can you open your eyes?"_

Jackson slowly opened his eyes to a bright room. Dark silhouettes standing above him were calling his name. He tried to speak but no words came out.

"Mr. Michaels, you're going to be fine. We're almost to the hospital."

 _"Hospital…? Why am I going to the hospital?"_

Jackson moved his eyes side to side to figure out what was happening. He looked around and the figures above him became clearer. There was a blond haired woman, whose hair was pulled back into a tight bun, sitting on his left. Down by his feet, there was a man with short, brown hair looking straight at him.

"Hi, Mr. Michaels, don't worry about a thing. Your vitals are fine."

After moments of looking around he realized where he was.

 _"I'm in an ambulance. What happened to me?"_

The vehicle came to a slow but hard stop. The back doors flung open and five nurses stood outside waiting for the gurney. While being pulled out, the medics started talking to the nurses.

"Some guy found him on the side of the road by the forest. He was passed out. There were no signs of injury or foul play."

He was pulled into the hospital and was quickly moved down the corridors to the ICU. After being taken to a free bed, they moved him off the gurney. When they did a sharp pain raced through his body and he yelled ferociously. The pain was so severe he passed out while a few nurses and doctors were racing to help him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Beep…. Beep… Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Jackson awoke once more to the beeping sounds of his heart monitor. There was commotion going on in the background but it was quiet at the same time. He was still trying to figure out what had happened to him but he had no idea. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

" _You fucking monster! You killed her! No… No…! Not me too! God damn it! NO!"_

He quickly opened his eyes and remembered that he had heard voices in his head earlier.

"Jackson Michaels, I presume?"

He looked for the owner of the voice and saw a tall man with black hair holding a clip board.

"Hi. I'm your doctor, Michael Jones. Can you speak?"

Jackson tried but instead shook his head.

"Okay, that's a no, for now"

Doctor Jones scribbled on the clip board and then looked back at him.

"I'm going to order you a MRI scan so we can see what's going on inside that noggin of yours." He chuckled.

Jackson shot a fake smile at Doctor Jones as he walked away.

* * *

About an hour later, a nurse walked up to his bed and looked in his eyes.

"Hello, Jackson. Are you ready for your MRI?"

Jackson nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to try and get up so we can take you over there."

Jackson scooted up with the help of the pillows behind him ad his hands.

"Is there any pain as you do that?"

Jackson nodded.

"On your back?"

He nodded again.

"Okay, I can check that out once we finish your scan."

The nurse smiled and helped him out of his bed and into the wheel chair. He was pushed down the halls and taken to a room with a huge machine.

"Let me help you on."

The nurse got Jackson onto the machine and got him ready for the scan.

"This should only take a few minutes. I'll be here when you get out." she smiled.

The nurse pressed a button and he was moved into the machine.


	3. Chapter 3

Jackson was moved back to the ICU by the nurse who had helped him earlier.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to lie on your stomach so I can look at your back."

Jackson got onto the bed and lied on his back, flinching with some pain.

"If it hurts horribly I can get you some morphine."

Jackson nodded as she untied his gown.

"Alright, let's take… Oh my god!"

Jackson's eyes widened with fear.

" _What's happening?"_

"Doctor Jones! Please come over here!"

Doctor Jones ran over to the bed and immediately stopped in his tracks.

"How did we not catch this when we got him in here?"

"Doctor, they look new…"

Three black circles ran down his back on each side. Blood trickled out of them slowly as the nurses hands moved around them.

"Get a surgical consult in here stat."

* * *

The best surgeon in the hospital, Doctor Mason, walked over to the bed and looked at Jackson's back.

"It looks like there is something under the skin and tissue." he said, "Prep him for surgery. It's the only way we can find out what's under there."


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright Jackson, we're going to start surgery here in a little bit. Don't be scared. everything will be fine."

Doctor Mason put an anesthesia mask on his face and Jackson quickly passed out.

"Alright, let's see what's gotten under this guy's skin."

He cut open the skin next to one of the black spots. Instead of one of his tools going in, something came out of Jackson's back.

"What the fuck is that?"

A black, tentacle like thing started crawling out of Jackson's back. The surgeons froze in fear and watched the one tentacle tower over them. They saw Jackson's body flinch as the tips of more tentacles pushed through the skin on his back.

"This has never happened before. I don't know what to do."

All of the sudden, the tentacles quickly rose out of his back and Jackson's eyes sprung open. Jackson yelled in pain as blood spilled down his back. Doctor Mason walked over to the emergency alert button and punched it. A loud siren blasted throughout the surgery corridors. Jackson moved his torso up with his arms, and then sat on his calves. His head quickly turned towards the surgeon next to him and he smiled.

"Hello there... Fresh meat."

Jackson licked his lips and laughed hysterically. The surgeon fell backwards and shook in fear.

"Don't hurt me. Please! I beg you!"

"I don't have mercy for the ones I KILL!"

The tentacles rushed to the surgeon and wrapped around his torso, squeezing him and lifting him into the air.

"Any last words, buddy?"

Jackson jumped off the table and looked at the surgeon gasping for air as a tentacle wrapped around his neck.

"Not saying a word? I guess that means you're ready to die!"

The tentacle wrapped tightly around his neck, causing the veins to show in his face. The surgeon's eyes rolled back and he soon went limp. Jackson dropped him onto the floor and walked over to Doctor Mason. The tentacles moved like they had a mind of their own. One of them moved towards Doctor Mason and slowly wrapped around his shaking leg.

"Oh... You wet yourself. How disgusting!"

The tentacle pulled his leg out from under him and threw him across the room.

"I'm outta here!" Jackson yelled, "Have fun in hell!"

Jackson walked out of the room to see nurses huddled at the side of the hallways. He started to pass them up until he saw the nurse that helped him. a tentacle caressed her face as she shook.

"You beautiful creature... So sad that you have to go..."

"Please... I have a family..."

The tentacle picked her up and Jackson walked through the hospital.

"Tell me how to get out of here."

"If I do, will you let me go?"

Jackson looked back at her.

"Sure..." he said with a smile.

"Follow the blue line on the floor... It'll take you directly there. Now let me go!"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, "You're staying with me until I get out, so I know you aren't trying to trick me."

* * *

Jackson walked out of the hospital and put the nurse down, but still held her with a tentacle.

"It smells like fresh rain..."

"Please... Let me go..."

The tentacle unwrapped from her and she slowly backed away. She started to run towards the hospital doors but two tentacles grabbed her by the legs.

"I've changed my mind..."

Jackson turned around and watched as the nurse was being pulled towards him. She was put face to face with Jackson. She noticed how pale he had gotten. His eyes sunk into his head, and he had went blind.

"How can you see me?..."

"I sense you... I smell you..."

The nurses breathing got harder and she began to cry.

"Please don't hurt me!"

"I'll make this quick..."

A tentacle pushed it's way into her chest cavity ad pulled out her heart.

"Goodnight, beautiful lady."

Jackson looked to the grey sky and yelled. He ran off into the misting rain, leaving the terrorized hospital.


End file.
